


Next Time

by xRabbitx



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Hate Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-25
Updated: 2011-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-19 18:43:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xRabbitx/pseuds/xRabbitx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If looks can kill, Izaya is in big trouble, and his hand actually wanders towards the drawer where he keeps his blade. Even though Shizuo looks murderous, he eventually straightens up and mutters, “Whatever,” before turning around and going back to bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next Time

It's raining and Izaya's shoes are getting soaked. He forgot to check the weather forecast before going out, and now it's coming back to haunt him. Had it been nice and warm, he wouldn't have minded, but the air is cold and the wind bites at his wet face.  
It's late and the streets of Ikebukuro are mostly empty as Izaya skips along in the rain. The only sound he can hear at this point is the sound of the droplets hitting the pavements and roofs. Except... Izaya stops and listens. There is another sound hidden under the sound of rain. It's faint and almost not there, but he hears it; something soft and weak. He closes his eyes concentrates on filtering out all other sounds.

A groan, feeble and pathetic, like a dying animal.

Izaya knows he should leave and go home, but his curiosity is piqued. Besides, Izaya was never one to do what he should. He follows the sound, down the street and around the corner, further and further in between the buildings until he finds himself in a small alley behind an old, worn-down house. At the end of the alley, a figure is lying on the ground, still and lifeless, but apparently, it is there the sounds come from. Normally, Izaya wouldn't have cared much. Anyone stupid enough to get themselves in this position should either just die and try to get up again. But there is something oddly familiar about the shape on the ground, and Izaya moves closer.

“Shizu-chan,” he breathes when he recognises the man in the dirt. “My my...”

Judging from how big the puddle of blood Shizuo is lying in is, he has been there for a while. Izaya crouches down to take a closer look. The faint noises Shizuo has been making have died out, and for a moment, Izaya thinks it's too late. Then Shizuo's finger twitches and a smile spreads on Izaya's face.

“Not quite dead yet, are you, Shizu-chan?” he murmurs as he reaches down to take Shizuo's pulse. It's faint and almost unreadable, but it's there. “Good boy.”

One text and a ride on a black motorcycle later, Izaya is helping Celty carry Shizuo's limp and bleeding body up the stairs to his office.

 _Did you do this?_ The black letters of Celty's question are sharply contrasted against the illuminated background of her phone.

“Of course not,” Izaya huffs with a smirk, wiping his forehead in his sleeve. “Don't you think I'd be a little more creative than this?”

_What are you going to do now? He needs medical care. I could call Shinra..._

“No need,” Izaya replies, not bothering to read the rest of Celty's text. “My secretary has some, er, experience in that area. I'll take care of it.”

Celty doesn't seem convinced, but before she can write something else, Izaya puts a hand on her shoulder. He half expects his hand to go straight through her, but all that happens is that he feels cool leather under his fingers.

“If I was going to kill him, I would have done that when I found him like this,” he says matter-of-factly. “You worry too much.”

Celty seems more relaxed when she leaves the office. The truth is that Izaya's feelings towards Shizuo hasn't changed at all, and the only reason he didn't leave Shizuo to bleed out on the street is because that wouldn't be a fitting way for Shizuo to go. Izaya doesn't know who did this to Shizuo, but he knows that if that person would ever be unlucky enough to cross his path, they would regret it dearly. No one lays a hand on Shizuo but Izaya. That's just how it is, and how it always should be.

When Heiwajima Shizuo dies, it will be from the hands of Izaya. It is the only worthy way for him to die. It's an agreement between the two of them, and even though they have never said so out loud, Izaya knows that Shizuo agrees with him. There can be no other way, and just thinking about someone trying to disturb that agreement makes Izaya literally shake with rage.

He doesn't have time to be angry now, though. He finds his phone and texts Namie.

~

“Izaya...”

Izaya looks up from his laptop, a wide smirk spreading on his lips as he sees Shizuo standing there in the door, looking like he has just taken the beating of a lifetime. His voice is rough and rusty, and Izaya can tell from the way he leans against the door frame that he is still in pain.

“Well, well, look who's out and about,” Izaya says brightly, closing his laptop and leaning back in his office chair. “I must say, Shizu-chan, I didn't expect you to be on your feet already.”

“Told you to stop fucking calling me that,” Shizuo growls, but he doesn't move away from the door. He looks around suspiciously. “What the fuck happened?”

“You were shot apparently,” Izaya replies with a shrug, then quickly holds up his hands with a grin when he sees Shizuo's eyes narrow at him. “But don't worry! I wasn't the one who shot you.”

Shizuo watches him suspiciously for a moment, then huffs, “Nah. You wouldn't hide underneath some fucking hood. Despite being a sneaky bastard, you'd do it in broad daylight, wouldn't you?”

“Who ever said anything about me wanting to kill you?” Izaya asks, feigning being offended. “I've never attacked you, Shizu-chan, only defended myself.”

“You fucking-- ngh!”

“Now now, Shizu-chan,” Izaya purrs as he pushes to his feet, watching how Shizuo clutches at his side and almost sinks to his knees. “Getting all upset isn't going to speed up your healing process. Quite the contrary actually.”

If looks can kill, Izaya is in big trouble, and his hand actually wanders towards the drawer where he keeps his blade. Even though Shizuo looks murderous, he eventually straightens up and mutters, “Whatever,” before turning around and going back to bed.

~

Izaya wakes up because he can't breathe. There is something heavy on top of him and a warm hand around his neck. His first reaction is to reach for the blade he keeps by the bed, but it's not there on his night stand, and a second later, his wrist is pinned down by another strong hand.

“Think you're the only one that can be sneaky?” Shizuo breathes from somewhere in the dark above him. “I'm actually surprised that you dared go to sleep with me here, Izaya-kun.”

“Certainly won't next time,” Izaya rasps, helplessly struggling against the weight holding him down.

“You really think there's gonna be a next time?” Shizuo whispers, his face twisting into a smirk. “Who says I ain't just gonna kill you right now? Got you right where I want you.”

“Do it then,”Izaya breathes, glaring up at Shizuo. “Go on, Shizu-chan.”

“Fuck you, don't tell me what to do,” Shizuo bites, momentarily squeezing hard enough around Izaya's throat to make him cough. Then his expression shifts to something less smug. “Why did you save my life?”

Izaya's glare softens a bit, and he uses his free hand to tap at Shizuo's hand on his throat. The grip loosens a little, and Izaya is able to breathe somewhat normally again.

“Why did you save my life?” Shizuo asks again. His voice is dark and quiet.

“Why wouldn't I?” Izaya replies calmly. “We both know that getting shot in the back in a dirty alley isn't the way things are supposed to end.”

When Shizuo doesn't say anything, Izaya continues, “You already know this. You and me-- we die by each other's hands, no one else's. That's how it should be.”

“Fuck you. Maybe I wanted to die,” Shizuo spits at him.

“Bullshit, and you know it.”

Shizuo is unfocused for a moment, and Izaya uses the opportunity to push him away and sit up, rubbing over the bruises on his throat.

They glare at each other in silence. The tension between them is so thick Izaya can almost reach out and touch it.

~

They have only done this once before; right after their first meeting, both young and drunk off their tits. Two days later, Shizuo breaks two of Izaya's ribs and Izaya cuts Shizuo in five different places. It was the first of their countless fights.

“M'fuck-- I'm bleeding.”

Letting go of the headboard of the bed, Izaya presses a hand against Shizuo's wound. The blood has seeped through the bandages, and Izaya can feel it, warm and moist, against his palm, but he doesn't stop moving. Shizuo's cock is hard and thick inside him, rubbing over his prostate almost every time, and it would take something like a large scale explosion right beside the bed to get him to stop riding it. His skin is bruising under Shizuo's fingers on his thighs, but the sparks of pain only drive Izaya wilder, rougher.

Shizuo turns him on like no one else, like liquid fire has been injected into his veins, egging him on. Those golden-brown eyes gazing up at him are usually full of hate, but right now, they're so full of lust that Izaya swears he could come just from having Shizuo looking at him like that.

“Harder,” Shizuo demands hoarsely, digging his nails into Izaya's thighs, making Izaya hiss as he complies.

The bed is creaking dangerously, rocking back and forth and skidding across the wooden floors, probably leaving ugly marks on it. Izaya doesn't care; it's hard to care about anything when Shizuo is fucking him. Between his thighs, his prick is bobbing up and down, swollen and leaking so much precome it's pooling on Shizuo's bandaged belly.

When they come, they come together, both of them groaning and snarling and spitting and cursing into the dark. Izaya's hand is cramping in its hold on the headboard, and not until the spasms of orgasm finally ebb away does he let go. Sweating and gasping for air, he collapses atop Shizuo, eyes closed and body limp. It's the only time the tension between them is non-existent, the only time where they're both completely at peace.

Shizuo's kisses are just as rough and violent as he himself is, and they leave Izaya's lips flushed and swollen for hours later. A hand is in Izaya's hair, idly toying with it. Shizuo did that last time too. His touch is surprisingly gentle, and Izaya keeps his eyes closed and allows himself to pretend they had met under other circumstances-- if they had, maybe this would be the rule instead of the exception. Then he falls asleep, still curled up on top of Shizuo.

The next time Izaya wakes up, the bed is empty save for a couple of blood stains and a hastily scribbled note lying on the pillow next to him.

_Next time you're dead._

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own none of this.


End file.
